


Overdeath

by NotmyrealnameAlaska__09



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotmyrealnameAlaska__09/pseuds/NotmyrealnameAlaska__09
Summary: Tanto tempo fa, due razze dominavano sulla terra: gli umani e i mostri.Un giorno, un'epidemia di origine ignota si diffuse fra gli umani.Dopo una lunga battaglia contro la malattia, essa ne uscì vittoriosa, e gli umani smisero di costruire le zone di quarantena, perdendo ogni speranza.I mostri, che già da tempo erano stati costretti nel sottosuolo dagli umani, si segregarono all'interno di esso con un ulteriore incantesimo, per evitare che l'infezione li colpisse.La barriera non serviva più per imprigionare loro dentro, ma per tenere la morte fuori.Alcuni anni dopo...MT. EBOTT201XLeggende dicono che coloro che scalano la montagna troveranno la salvezza, e non torneranno mai più in quell'inferno.





	1. Determination.

_Tanto tempo fa, due razze dominavano sulla terra: gli umani e i mostri._   
_Un giorno, un'epidemia di origine ignota si diffuse fra gli umani._   
_Dopo una lunga battaglia contro la malattia, essa ne uscì vittoriosa, e gli umani smisero di costruire le zone di quarantena._   
_I mostri, che già da tempo erano stati costretti nel sottosuolo dagli umani, si segregarono all'interno di esso con un ulteriore incantesimo, per evitare che l'infezione li colpisse._

_**La barriera non serviva più per imprigionare loro dentro, ma per tenere la morte fuori.** _

 

_Alcuni anni dopo..._

_MT. EBOTT_   
_201X_

 

_Leggende dicono che coloro che scalano la montagna troveranno la salvezza, e non torneranno mai più_ _in quell'inferno._

Eheheh... o forse andranno incontro al vero inferno.

_Successe nell'anno 20XX, e nessun umano avrebbe mai potuto prevederlo._   
_La scintilla della malattia alimentò il fuoco dell'infezione, e presto cominciò a bruciare ogni cosa._

_Il virus è letale quanto doloroso_.  
 _Quando si infiltra dentro di te capisci che è arrivato il momento di ammettere ciò di cui eri consapevole fin dall'inzio: stai morendo._

_Ti corrode dall'interno, scavando poi in superficie attacca prima le tue ossa, poi la tua pelle, e infine la tua mente._   
_Puoi gridare e piangere quanto vuoi, ma il corpo che è sempre stato tuo non ti appartiene più._

_E presto anche la tua anima farà la sua stessa fine._

_E piano piano, dolorosamente, il tuo corpo si sciolge, colando su se stesso dà vita ad un nuovo essere._  
" _Nuovo" perché ormai non sei più tu: a quel punto anche la tua anima si è sciolta, ed ora ha un'altra spaventosa forma._  
 _Un'altra spaventosa faccia._  
 _E la tua mente? Prova a indovinare._  
 _E sai qual'è la parte più bella?_  
 _Che l'infezione ti porterà via dopo settimane e settimane di agonia e poi ti farà tornare indietro solo con l'intento di uccidere._

_È questa la parte più bella._

_Il virus può essere trasmesso attraverso il contatto fisico con un infetto, basta che uno di loro ti sfiori con la sua pelle viscosa e_ _corrosiva_ _e c'è un'alta probabilità che tu sia spacciato._ _Se invece vieni morso, sei un uomo già morto._

_S_ _embra che la malattia sia stata causata da una elemento modificato ma già presente nella natura umana, esso è stato studiato da alcuni scienziati sperimentando la reazione umana ad un aumento del suo livello ingnettandone le dosi direttamente all'interno di un'anima._  
 _Il risultato fu orribilmente disastroso, ma soprattutto, contagioso_.

_È da lì che è nata la pandemia che ha decimato il popolo umano._

Io la chiamo... DETERMINAZIONE.

E tu? Che cosa farai quando verrà a prenderti?


	2. Ruins.

_Rosso_ _. Ovunque._   
_È l'unico colore che questo mondo ha da offrirti . Ogni edificio e sentiero ne ha almeno una striatura, e ciò vuol dire che quel luogo non è sicuro._   
_È il mondo sanguinolento in cui sei cresciuta, e ti terrorizza._

_Ti guardi le mani, anch'esse sporche e appiccicose come il resto del tuo corpo. Di chi è quel sangue?_   
_Tuo? Di uno sconosciuto? Di qualcuno che conosci?_   
_Spalanchi gli occhi._

_"_ _Dov'è Chara?"_

_Ti guardi intorno e senti il sapore della paura risalire per la gola fra i singhiozzi._   
_Urli il suo nome, non importa se Loro potrebbero sentirti._   
_Una voce ti risponde._   
_Sta dicendo il tuo nome: "Frisk!"._   
_Corri verso l'origine del suono._

_È lui, ha del sangue sulla maglietta verde e sul viso ma sta bene. Ti asciughi le lacrime e gli vai incontro._    
" _Te l'avevo detto che nulla può battermi!_ "  
 _Ti regala uno dei suoi rari sorrisi per rassicurarti._  
" _Ora vieni, Fragolina: ho trovato un ruscello in cui lavarci._ "

 

~~

  
...Frisk aprì di scatto gli occhi opachi come ad essersi improvvisamente ricordata qualcosa di vitale importanza.   
Per prima cosa sentì il profumo delicato dei fiori intorno a lei, e poi arrivò il dolore.

Le costole sembravano gridare pietà per il peso che avevano dovuto sostenere e quando provò a girarsi supina, il polso che usò per l'operazione si unì al grido di gruppo, rivendicando la sua attenzione sul brutto colore violaceo che aveva assunto. Infine la caviglia aveva cominciato a pulsare fastidiosamente, volendo avere anche lei un po' di attenzione. Sperò che non avesse niente di rotto -sarebbe stata una bella seccatura-, e ignorando per un attimo il dolore si concentrò su un importante quesito che il male non le aveva permesso di domandarsi: dove diavolo era?

Con una smorfia, flesse i muscoli addominali (pessima idea) e aiutandosi con la mano buona riuscì a mettersi seduta.   
Flebili raggi solari inondavano di luce i forti fiori dorati su cui era cadut-

Sussultò, cosa che fece gridare di protesta le povere costole, ricordandosi finalmente tutto.   
Subito il suo sguardo corse al cielo, o meglio, al soffito, e osservò il grande orifizio da cui era caduta, senza neanche sapere che cosa l'avrebbe aspettata lì sotto.  
Quindi, si, era riuscita davvero a raggiungere l'Underground, e ciò significava che forse era salva.

Lentamente e dolorosamente si alzò, poggiando lievemente la caviglia a terra, e poi affidandogli almeno un pochino del suo peso. Non era rotta, per sua fortuna, ma ciò non significava neanche che sarebbe stato facile camminare.  
Aveva con molta probabilità messo la mano in avanti durante la caduta come gesto involontario, cercando disperatamente di evitare di rompersi almeno il naso, ed ecco che aveva rimediato un polso gonfio e di una bella tonalità lilla.

Si assicurò di fare respiri piccoli e lenti mentre si tastava il torace alla ricerca della costola bisognosa di cure. Appena arrivò alla sfortunata fece il pessimo errore di spingere troppo forte e si ritrovò senza fiato dalla successiva scarica di dolore e trattenne un urlo, che in quella circostanza sarebbe stata una pessima idea.   
Per riprendersi cercò immediatamente qualcosa a cui pensare, e subito il suo sguardo si posò sui fiori sotto di lei: le arrivavano al polpaccio ed erano così perfetti da sembrare finti, con il loro numero di petali perfettamente proporzionato, dello stesso colore del primo sole mattutino, e le foglie innaturalmente simmetriche e morbide al tatto.   
Decise, sorridendo, di aggiungere quei fiori dal profumo così fine alla Lista delle cose che apprezzava del mondo mondo.  
Rimase ad accarezzare quella quintessenza aurea finché qualcos'altro non attirò la sua attenzione: in mezzo alle decine di steli verde scuro, c'era sottile un legnetto.  
Un oggetto così estraneo al luogo valeva la pena di essere raccolto, e così fece, pensando che magari avrebbe potuto legarlo al polso non appena avesse trovato un pezzo di stoffa o qualcosa di simile.

Sussurrando, ringrazò calorosamente i fiori per aver attutito la sua rovinosa caduta e per il rametto.   
Allontanandosi un pochino da quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, si accorciò la manica, controllando con un velo di apprensione il segreto celato al di sotto.   
Rimettendo a posto la stoffa della logora maglia a strisce, pensò alla sua prossima mossa: era nel mondo dei mostri ora, non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi e in più aveva solo un rametto e tanti lividi ad accompagnarla.   
Le leggende della superficie, -non ne aveva sentite poi così tante, in realtà- descrivono i mostri come esseri truci e senz'anima, che hanno terrorizzato per anni gli umani con la loro magia e la loro crudeltà, ed è per questo motivo che sono stati rinchiusi nel sottosuolo.  
È comico pensare che questa loro punizione si sia poi rivelata la loro salvezza.  
Frisk sarà stata anche una bambina, ma non era il tipo da farsi condizionare troppo da delle storie, anche se comunque non poteva fare a meno di pensarci mentre lasciava la grotta dei fiori dorati.

Attraversò un'apertura dalla forma di una porta, e si ritrovò in un luogo decisamente più buio e dal soffito più basso. Si guardò intorno, camminando con circospezione, abituata a stare sempre attenta ai pericoli.

Notò immediatamente che proprio al centro della sala, circondato da un letto verde brillante, si ergeva un fiore solitario.  
Non era come gli altri di prima, questo sembrava avere lo stelo più lungo e spesso e la corolla decisamente troppo grande. 

Gli occhi scuri del fiore la osservarono inespressivi.

Poi scomparve senza emettere alcun suono.   
Doveva aver sbattuto la testa durante la caduta, di certo.

_Perché diavolo sei venuta qui sotto?_

Non ci pensò troppo e proseguì: non si sarebbe fermata finché non avrebbe completato la sua missione.  
È piuttosto buffo -anche se nel modo triste- da dire in un mondo del genere, ma si sentiva  _determinata._

_Piccola Frisk, non abbassare mai la guardia._

Nella stanza successiva ci sono striatute di rosso sul pavimento e schizzi sulle pareti.   
A Frisk sembrò che qualcosa dentro di lei sparisse definitivamente, e improvvisamente ebbe voglia di piangere.   
Il sangue era asciutto, tuttavia non aveva assunto il solito colore marroncino che ha il sangue umano quando entra in contatto con l'ossigeno. Quello non era né sangue umano né sangue di mostro.

L'infezione era arrivata fino all'Underground...  
Di certo, una parte di lei se l'aspettava, e ora che ci pensava era stata stupida a pensare che quel posto fosse totalmente sicuro.   
Doveva continuare a proseguire.

Ci sono due rampe di scale di pietra grigia che portano alla sala successiva, ma non era quello che stava guardando.

C'era un'iridescenza abbagliante nel mezzo delle due rampe, grande più o meno quanto il pugno di un adulto e dalla forma indistinta.   
Si avvicinò con circospezione, e, come mossa da un istinto innato, allungò il braccio verso il nucleo del lume del colore dell'oro, chiudendo gli occhi per la luminosità.

La sua mano incontrò qualcosa di soffice e si strinse intorno a esso, estraendolo dal suo scrigno di luce.

Un rotolo di bende.

La bambina, meravigliata come non mai, rise con la sua risata squillante.

_Ciò di cui hai più bisogno in questo momento._

Piena di rinnovata gioia, pensò che la persona che gli aveva raccontato quella stramba fiaba non aveva mentito, e che quelle scintille benevole esistevano davvero, anche se non in superficie.  
Ora di buon umore, si avvolse le bende intorno alle ammaccature, legando anche il braccio al collo così che il polso potesse restare sollevato.   
In qualche modo, sapere che c'era qualcosa che voleva aiutarla nel suo viaggio, la riempì di  _determinazione._  
Inspirando a fondo -dimenticandosi per sua sfortuna delle costole malridotte- si preparò a salire i pochi gradini che la separavano dalla successiva caverna (questa volta facendo attenzione a non poggiare il peso sulla caviglia).   
Si sentì piuttosto impacciata con tutti quegli impedimenti, ma presto non se ne sarebbe curata più.  
Il vero ostacolo la stava aspettando più avanti.

_È stato fin troppo facile fin'ora, aumentiamo la difficoltà del gioco._

 

~~

 

Fissò il manichino logoro e semidistrutto davanti a lei.  
Precedentemente aveva superato delle stanze con dei puzzles -come quella con i bottoni sul pavimento e quella delle leve sulla parete- ma questo è il primo vero e proprio oggetto lasciato da un altro essere vivente.

Il manichino era più o meno alto quanto lei e aveva parti scucite ovunque, l'imbottitura giaceva sparsa sul pavimento. Ma la cosa più sconcertante erano le macchie di sangue con cui era cosparso e che avevano corroso gran parte del tessuto superficiale.   
Sono stati indubbiamente degli infetti ad attaccarlo.   
Frisk provò a parlargli, per quanto ne sapeva poteva essere vivo o stregato...  
Ma non rispose. A quanto pare era solo un manichino.  
La bambina gentile utilizzò le sue ultime bende per ricoprire le parti scucite e rimise al suo posto l'imbottitura caduta per terra.  
Fece un sorriso di incoraggiamento al fantoccio nonostante non fosse vivo e proseguì per la sua strada.

La grotta successiva era senza dubbio più pericolosa delle precedenti: il pavimento era completamente ricoperto da spuntoni di lucente acciaio affilato molto più alti di lei.   
Riusciva a malapena a intravederne la fine.  
Per sua fortuna il puzzle sembrava essere guasto, perché in alcune zone gli spuntoni si ritivano nel terreno, lasciando un quadrato di terreno libero per un certo lasso di tempo.

Memorizzando la sequenza, Frisk incominciò a giocare.

Uno... due... tre...!   
Frisk saltò più in alto che poté, le punte d'acciaio che già risalivano sotto le sue suole.   
La caviglia era un inferno, ma lei non poteva permettersi di curarsene: ogni secondo era calcolato e gli sarebbe bastato un errore e sarebbe rimasta intrappolata, trafitta da lancie d'acciaio opaco.  
Altri quindici secondi e la sezione davanti a lei si sarebbe liberata.   
Era quasi alla fine, da lì riusciva a vedere l'ultima linea di quadrati di quell'estenuante puzzle.   
I nervi a fior di pelle, lanciò un occhiata al terreno sotto di lei: ancora qualche secondo e le punte avrebbero incominciato a risalire.   
Saltò sulla sezione successiva.   
Un senso di vertigine la colse quando scariche di dolore partirono dalla caviglia e si diramarono per tutto il resto del corpo come radici.

Poi il terreno sotto i suoi piedi tremò e gli spuntoni fecero capolino dai proprio fori.

Colta alla sprovvista, saltò su una sezione alla sua destra.   
Il terreno tremò di nuovo e sentì le punte sotto le suole.

La situazione le era sfuggita di mano.

Impanicata, cominciò a saltellare da una sezione all'altra, solo con il desiderio di non finire impalata.   
Eppure la fine era così vicina, oramai la linea che delimitava la fine del puzzle era a pochi metri da lei.  
E due quadrati si erano liberati proprio davanti a lei.   
Ma doveva sbrigarsi: le punte stavano già salendo.

Prese un respiro profondo e poi corse fino a quando non sentì le suole delle scarpe che venivano perforate, quindi saltò, le braccia protese in avanti.   
Atterrò con un sonoro  _tonf_ sul suolo polveroso, il sangue che le colava dai tagli sulle gambe.   
Si pulì con le bende che aveva sull'avambraccio, piagnucolando per il bruciore.

~~

Camminava zoppicando sul sentiero- come gli aveva consigliato il cartello- da ormai parecchi minuti, eppure non riusciva ancora a vederne la fine.   
Aggirò, non senza un certo nervosismo, una delle tante striscie di sangue secco che decoravano il pavimento e si fermò per riprendere fiato.  
Sopra il ritmo del suo respiro, sentì un suono estraneo che le gelò il sangue nelle vene.

**Crr crr crr.**

Un raccapricciante suono metallico accompagnava quello viscido della creatura glutinosa dietro di lei.  
Si voltò di scatto.  
Il corpo orribilmente deformato e colante, faceva cadere goccie di liquido rosso a ogni suo passo.  
Riuscì a malapena a distinguere la sua forma originale, e sembrava quella di una rana grande quanto una piccola autovettura.  
Come ha fatto a non sentirlo arrivare?   
Si girò velocemente pronta per correre nella direzione opposta.  
A pochi metri da lei, un altro Amalgamate si avvicinava lentamente con la sua andatura oscillante.  
Non c'era abbastanza spazio per aggirarli.  
Era in trappola.

"Presto da questa parte!"  
La voce provieniva da un pertugio nel muro dietro una colonna che non aveva notato prima.

_Corri piccola Frisk! Eheh..._

Troppo atterrita per pensarci si fiondò verso l'apparente salvezza chinandosi per entrare nella piccola apertura.  
Si ritrovò in un piccolo e tenebroso tunnel all'interno del muro di fredda e umida pietra. A carponi, si diresse verso la flebile luce che proveniva dal fondo.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare dalla sofferenza che le davano le costole per la posizione in cui era costretta a proseguire e sperò di arrivare presto alla fine.  
Appena fuori si accasciò al suolo e dovette respirare a fondo per calmare il dolore e far fluire l'adrenalina che le aveva invaso la mente.  
Ancora stordita, Frisk alzò la testa per scoprire la fonte della voce misteriosa.  
Incontrò un paio di grandi occhi scuri e indagatori circondati da spicchi di sole brillanti.   
  


Era un fiore dorato.


	3. Prima modifica della Lista.

"Lista delle cose che mi piacciono:   
Chara  
Il sole  
Le fragole  
I Fiori Dorati"

 

*Frisk non conosce il nome dei fiori che crescono nelle Rovine, li ha denominati semplicemente Fiori Dorati, e a noi sta bene così.


	4. Flowey.

"Howdy. Devi essere nuova qui nell'Underground, si capisce dalla tua stupidità. Ti sembra il caso in andartene in giro in piena vista?"

Aveva una voce sottile e un tono annoiato, come se non gli importasse di aver appena salvato la vita di una sconosciuta  
Sospirò gravemente.

"Dai vieni da questa parte, c'è un posto sicuro più avanti."

La bambina gli chiese come si chiamava.

"Sono Flowey, Flowey il fiore."

Rispose come recitando un copione per la decima volta.

Frisk era troppo stanca sia per essere sorpresa del dono della parola di Flowey sia per seguirlo dove voleva condurla.   
Si sedette sul pavimento stringendosi la maglietta come in preda a forti dolori.  
Aveva solo bisogno di un attimo di pausa.  
Flowey continuò a guardarla con sguardo distaccato, quasi come fosse seccato dal comportamento dell'umana.  
Sospirò nuovamente pronunciando frettolosamente le seguenti parole:

"Qui ci sono delle caramelle. -e con un cenno del capo indicò un basso pilastro di pietra- Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di energie."

In realtà, di caramella ne era rimasta una sola, ma Frisk ne fu estremamente felice e scartò l'involucro colorato con famelica fretta. Sorrise al dolcissimo sapore dello zucchero e pensò che era davvero da molto tempo che non mangiava una cosa così poco nutriente.  
Non pensò minimamente che accettare cibo dagli sconosciuti -specialmente le caramelle!- è un tabù che tutti sono capaci di rispettare.   
Ma come poterla biasimare?   
Era pur sempre una bambina affamata.

Frisk ringraziò Flowey donandogli un caldo sorriso fanciullesco, ma il fiore non sembrò neanche accorgersene e non sorrise di rimando, invece la incitò a seguirlo ancora una volta.  
Frisk, che non aveva altra scelta che fare come diceva, si incamminò zoppicando dietro di lui.

Flowey la guidò nella grotta successiva, e Frisk per prima cosa sentì il fetore e immediatamente si coprì il naso con la manica, poi vide da dove proveniva e dovette coprirsi anche la bocca. Su un giaciglio di fiori rossi, che forse un tempo dovevano essere stati gialli, c'era un piccolo Amalgamate, apparentemente morto.  
La sostanza viscosa che lo ricopriva aveva smesso di colare e si era posata sui fiori al di sotto del corpo, completamente coagulata e ora si poteva vagamente distinguere la forma che aveva dovuto avere un tempo, e l'espressione di terrore ancora stampata sul suo viso.   
Per cui non aveva compiuto la trasformazione prima di morire, o di essere ucciso.   
Frisk aveva imparato -questo dalla sua esperienza in superficie- che delle volte il corpo non riesce a reggere alla trasformazione e, semplicemente, il soggetto muore prima di completarla.  
Era un mostro piccolo, con la forma di un tappo da sughero, il colore impossibile da definire, forse aveva delle ali. Ma la cosa che lasciò Frisk atterrita era la sua espressione: non aveva un vero e proprio volto, solo un grande buco spalancato come bocca, bloccato per sempre in un muto urlo di terrore e due orbite vuote per gli occhi, che riuscivano a far trasparire comunque il terrore che doveva aver provato, con il fluido rosso che formava lacrime eterne sulle guacie tirate.   
Frisk sentì l'unica cosa che aveva nello stomaco -la caramella- risalire per la sua gola e lasciandole un cattivo sapore acido in bocca.  
Flowey non sembrava impressionato quanto lei dal tetro spettacolo.   
Se Frisk sperava di trovare la tanto ricercata salvezza qui sotto, si sbagliava. E si sbagliava anche lui...

"In questa stanza cammina al centro, ci sono delle trappole vicino alle pareti."

Fece quello che le disse.  
Durante il tragitto sentirono diverse volte il suono tipico degli Amalgamate, e tutte le volte il piccolo fiore aveva un posto in cui nascondersi, impossibile da raggiungere da quelle creature.  
Flowey non parlò molto, le disse solo che era stato lui a costruire quei nascondigli, ma di certo non erano finalizzati ad aiutate qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso, se Frisk non fosse stata così piccola sarebbe già stata divorata.

"Ho disattivato quasi tutti i puzzles tranne le trappole: se gli Amalgamates ci cascano dentro non capiranno come uscirne.  
"A volte mi sembra che per quanti ne vengano catturati ne arrivino altri per colmare il vuoto."

Il suo tono non era triste o arrabbiato, solo... neutro. Frisk non riusciva a capire come doveva comportarsi con un individuo del genere.  
Gli chiese dov'erano tutti gli altri mostri, quelli vivi.

"La maggior parte hanno lasciato le rovine, per andare in un posto con più edifici in cui vivere, o in cui nascondersi. Gli altri sono dove né noi né Loro possono vederli."

Frisk non disse niente.

"Sta attenta in questa stanza. Il pavimento è pieno di trappole: un passo falso e cadrai in pasto agli Amalgamates."

Frisk deglutì, i muscoli contratti per la tensione.

"Non preoccuparti, ormai so a memoria ogni singolo puzzle di questo sciagurato posto. Ti guiderò io dall'altra parte della stanza."

Lei annuì, poco convinta. Non si fidava ancora di lui, ma quello era un ambiente completamente sconosciuto e non ebbe altra scelta che affidarsi alle sue mani, o alle sue foglie.

"Okay umano! Un passo avanti."

Flowey cominciò a gridare indicazioni alla piccola umana già al sicuro dall'altra parte del puzzle.   
Frisk non riusciva a pensare ad altro che se avresse fatto un passo di troppo il suo viaggio sarebbe finito qui.

Riuscì quasi ad arrivare alla fine. Quasi.

_Ecco il passo falso che stavo aspettando._

La caviglia, sottoposta ad un eccessivo sforzo, cedette.   
Frisk si sbilanciò in avanti, mulinando le braccia nel misero tentativo di riaquistare l'equilibrio, la mente annebbiata dall'improvvisa scarica di dolore.  
Ci volle un secondo perché la botola sotto di lei si aprisse, concedendole la vista delle creature intrappolate al di sotto: un gruppo di Amalgamates, orribili e gelatinosi, vagavano all'interno della trappola emettendo suoni d'agonia insopportabile.

_E delle volte mi dimentico che sei solo una bambina, ma visto che in realtà lo sei, fai una delle cose più stupide che avresti mai potuto fare: gridi_.

Frisk liberò finalmente l'urlo che aveva atteso quieto nella sua gola per fin troppo tempo.  
E in un istante tutte le spaventose creature si fiondarono nel punto in cui lei sarebbe atterrata pronte per regalarle una fine atroce.  
I denti piatti cozzanti fra loro, l'enorme buco che era la loro bocca, e il liquido sgorgante dai buchi al posto degli occhi come un pianto eterno.

La mente di Frisk, in quei brevi istanti, fu invasa dalle immagini raccapriccianti della sua morte, presto le avrebbero lacerato la carne con i loro denti taglienti e corrosa con il loro acido mentre lei sarebbe stata ancora viva. Avrebbero emesso quel suono agghiacciante, come a urlare di gioia per il pasto e di lei non sarebbe rimasto memmeno un osso.  
Mentre ancora stava precipitando verso la morte, sentì un violento strattone seguito da un acuto e insopportabile dolore che presto si espanse in tutto il suo corpo.  
Prima di svenire, sussurrò queste parole:

"Perdonami, Chara...".


	5. Toriel.

-  _Hey Fragolina! Dormito bene?_  
 _Muoviti dai, siamo stati in questa catapecchia fin troppo a lungo._  
 _Ti stropicci gli occhi ancora assonnati._  
 _Per "fin troppo a lungo" Chara intende una notte, ma è la sua politica: mai fermarsi sempre in uno stesso luogo._  
 _In questo modo si evita di lasciare traccie, fino a quella volta questo metodo è riuscito a proteggervi da Loro._  
 _All'esterno il sole è già alto in cielo, e ti sorprendi che Chara ti abbia fatto dormire così a lungo._  
 _Forse, pensi, è una sorta di "ricompensa" per quello che avete dovuto passare ieri_ :  _siete stati accerchiati da un paio di infetti, non ancora trasformati del tutto ma comunque molto pericolosi, non vi avevano ancora visto così avete dovuto passare per un vicolo pieno di cadaveri per nascondervi. Vi siete ricoperti di sangue. Inutile dire che uno dei due infetti vi ha visto e avete dovuto separarvi per scappare._  
 _È proprio quello che hai sognato quella notte, solo che nel tuo incubo uno dei corpi ammassati sul terreno spalanca gli occhi improvvisamente e ti sbrana._

_-Oggi cammini più lentamente del solito. Oh, so io che cosa ci vuole per far sparire quel visetto pallido!_   
_Esclama sorridendo._   
_Prendendoti la mano, ti guida verso un boschetto poco più avanti._   
_Appena addentrati nella misteriosa foresta comincia a guardare attentamente il terreno._   
_-Dovrebbero essere qui da qualche parte._   
_Non sei mai entrata in una vera e propria foresta, e così non puoi fare a meno di guardare i raggi mattutini filtrare attraverso le verdi foglie degli alberi più alti._   
_Ti chiedi se in giro ci saranno animaletti di qualche tipo, non hai mai visto uno scoiattolo in carne ed ossa prima d'ora. Purtroppo non puoi fare a meno di pensare al suo sapore cotto sulla brace, non puoi farci niente: non mangi nulla da ieri pomeriggio._   
_Un'esclamazione di Chara ti fa girare allarmata, verso la fonte della sua sorpresa. Guardandoti intorno non vedi Amalgamates e ti rilassi, mentre il tuo amico si china a raccogliere qualcosa._   
_Rialzandosi sorridente, allarga le mani davanti al tuo viso: all'interno ci sono delle palline rosse._   
_-Guarda Frisk! Fragole selvatiche per la mia Fragolina!_   
_Ridi, e lui ti incita a prenderne una._   
_Non hai mai mangiato quella roba prima d'ora, ma non vuoi smorzare l'entusiasmo di Chara, e così te ne ficchi una in bocca senza fare domande. Un sapore leggermente aspro ma comunque piuttosto dolce ti riempie la gola, e un sospiro sorpreso lascia le tue labbra. È buonissima!_   
_Ne prendi subito altre tre._   
_-Woah vacci piano altrimenti non ti godrai del tutto il gusto!_   
_Dici a Chara di prenderne qualcuna con la bocca piena._   
_-Tieni, queste sono tutte per te. Ne vado a raccogliere un altro po' per me._   
_Ti riempie le mani di quelle squisitezze e si allontana per cercare un altro cespuglio. Ti siedi appoggiando la schiena su un tronco, mangiando in silenzio le prime fragole_ _della tua vita._   
_Ti appunti in mente di chiedere a Chara del perché del tuo soprannome, dopotutto non trovi nessuna somiglianza fra te e le fragole._   
_Una volta che Chara fu di ritorno, era tornato serio come di suo solito._   
_Gli chiedi se è riuscito a trovare delle fragole._   
_-Certo, erano proprio dolci eh? Ora andiamo._   
_Annuisci, felice di aver trovato un'altro pezzetto di mondo da aggiungere alla tua Lista, e prendi la mano che ti porge._

_Tu non lo sai, Frisk, ma il tuo amico aveva trovato qualcosa in quel bosco. E di certo non erano fragole._   
_Chissà poi da quanto tempo non mangia quel ragazzo._

 

~~

 

"Umana!"

Frisk aggrottò le sopracciglia, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Si mise seduta un po' troppo velocemente e dovette serrare gli occhi per le macchioline scure che gli avevano offuscato la vista.

"Hai idea di quanto le mie radici abbiano faticato per prenderti al volo? Hey mi ascol..."

Ma Frisk non stava ascoltando;  
Era troppo occupata a coprirsi il viso per non far vedere che stava piangendo.

Ringraziò il fiorellino giallo una decina di volte come minimo.  
Flowey non disse niente e distolse rispettosamente lo sguardo dalla bambina in lacrime.

"Umana... qual'è il tuo nome?"

Frisk guardò Flowey con uno sguardo giustamente sorpreso.  
Era la prima volta che il fiore le chiedeva un informazione personale.

"Frisk." Gli disse con un sorriso fanciullesco che Flowey non ricambiò.

"Scusami per prima, ho dovuto afferrarti per la caviglia. Mi sono accorto solo dopo delle sue condizioni."

La bambina sorrise ancora al fiore, che continuava deliberatamente a non guardarla.

"Ce la fai a camminare?" Le chiese senza il minimo accenno di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Frisk non vi badò e si alzò, guardandosi intorno.  
Con suo grande sollievo, c'era una scintilla dorata pochi metri più avanti. Si avvicinò ed estrasse l'oggetto di cui aveva più bisogno in quel momento: uno zainetto scolorito marrone. Perplessa, ne controllò il contenuto. Vuoto.

Non avendo oggetti da trasportare, aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se quella luminescenza magica non avesse commesso un errore, quando Flowey comparve nella sua visuale.

"Perfetto! Mettiti lo zaino in spalla, se ci vado dentro potremo controllare le vie in entrambe le direzioni! In questo modo nessun infetti ci coglierà di sorpresa."

E proseguirono tranquillamente in questo modo per un po'.

Frisk si sentiva più sicura con Flowey a  _coprirle le spalle -_ pensare a questa battuta le produsse una risatina che fu difficile da soffocare- e sperò che il posto sicuro di cui parlava il fiore fosse vicino.  
Si chiese più di una volta se Flowey volesse davvero aiutarla o se ci fosse un doppio fine. Comunque, non si azzardò a pronunciare una parola.

"Aspetta Frisk!"

La bambina si fermò, gettando uno sguardo al di sopra della sua spalla.

"In quel corridoio ci sono sempre almeno tre Frog-... Amalgamates.  
"Non ci sono passaggi per andare dall'altra parte: devi correre."

Frisk deglutì, gettando un'occhiata alla sua caviglia livida.  
Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì di scatto espirando profondamente.

Si sentì piena di  _determinazione_.

Proseguì con i nervi a fior di pelle, aspettandosi un attacco da un momento all'altro.   
E arrivò quando mancavano solo una cinquantina metri alla fine della sala.

_Sono dietro di te, non voltarti!_

Alle orecchie di Frisk giunse l'urlo più angosciato che avesse mai udito, e cominciò a correre precipitosamente, l'adrenalina che le scorreva nelle vene.

"Frisk devi andare più veloce o ci prenderanno!"

Finalmente si poteva scorgere un brandello di emozione nel tono di Flowey: la preoccupazione, forse più per se stesso che per la bambina, ma sempre di preoccupazione si trattava.  
Frisk era ormai al limite e cominciava ad essere senza fiato.

I suoni degli Amalgamate si avvicinavano sempre più.

Eppure mancava davvero pochissimo e avrebbero potuto seminarli scappando nella grotta successiva.  
Frisk ebbe l'orribile sensazione di avere qualcosa strisciarle adosso e fu presa dal panico.   
Si guardò le gambe e vide che avviluppate intorno ad esse si erano strette verdi e ruvide radici che si legarono insieme formando spirali di vegetazione intorno al suo corpo.  
Subito si sentì più leggera, come se il suo peso si fosse dimezzato ed ebbe l'impressione che le sue gambe si muovessero da sole e più velocemente.   
Frisk gridò il nome di Flowey, spaventata da questa sua intrusione, e lui le sussurrò all'orecchio di non preoccuparsi con una voce morbida che non era la sua solita acuta e spigolosa.

Non si fermarono per un bel pezzo.   
Passarono in alcune grotte con delle colonne che, partendo dal suolo raggiungevano il soffitto e davano al luogo un aria più sicura e quasi ordinaria.   
Flowey rendeva a Frisk la corsa notevolmente più facile, ma erano pur sempre le sue gambe che Flowey stava comandando, e presto la bambina cominciò a non sentirle più.   
Ormai avevano seminato da un pezzo gli infetti.   
Quando Frisk glielo disse, Flowey ritirò subito le sue radici, come se nel frattempo si fosse dimenticato della folle corsa per la sopravvivenza, e la bambina cadde pesantemente al suolo, con le gambe oramai insensibili e rigide. Flowey, dal suo zaino, si sistemò nel terreno vicino a lei.  
Frisk fece a Flowey un gesto con la mano come per dire 'dammi solo un minuto', e mentre riprendeva fiato chiese al suo compagno di viaggio come faceva sembrare ancora  _fresco come una rosa_. La bambina rise sommessamente coprendosi la bocca con la manina e guardando il fiore di sottecchi; con sua grande sorpresa, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, il fiorellino giallo limone sorrise. Frisk smise di ridere e lo osservò, era una bambina intelligente, che sapeva leggere lo sguardo delle persone -o dei mostri, in questo caso. Nel sorriso di Flowey scorse un pizzico di divertimento, rassegnazione, che poteva essere dovuta alla squallidità della battuta, e maliconia, come se fosse stato abituato a quel tipo di battute ma non ne sentiva una da molto tempo.  
Il fiore ricambiò il suo sguardo, e Frisk gli sorrise teneramente.

Quando la bambina fu in grado di alzarsi -Flowey era tornato nella sua strategica posizione sulle sue spalle- Frisk notò che la strada proseguiva per due vie diverse. Decise di andare prima nella strada che proseguiva diritta.

Era un vicolo cieco, e stava per ritornare sui suoi passi quando notò un oggetto abbandonato sul terreno.  
Era un coltello di plastica.  
Frisk si piegò sulle ginocchia e, facendo finta di allacciarsi una scarpa, lo infilò velocemente sotto la maglietta, senza che Flowey notasse nulla.   
Come già detto in precedenza, era una bambina intelligente.

Prese l'altra strada, e pochi metri più avanti torreggiava l'albero più grosso che Frisk avesse mai visto.   
Aveva un diametro di almeno dieci metri e dalla corteccia nodosa partivano mille e mille rami carichi di foglie dalla forma di una mano, rosse come il tramonto di un giorno d'estate.   
Sul terreno le radici, lunghissime e larghe quanto una bottiglia da due litri, si estendevano per tutto il suolo, spuntando talvolta in superficie e formando un'intricata mappa vegetale.

Frisk si avvicinò, come incantata, osservando con naso all'insù le foglie che, con un impercettibile movimento, sembravano darle il benvenuto.

La bambina non fece in tempo a vedere l'Amalgamate che spuntò dietro l'albero senza emettere il minimo suono se non prima di lanciarsi su di lei, i tentacoli corrisivi protesi e i buchi degli occhi spalancati come fossero una seconda e terza bocca.  
Frisk gridò così forte che il corpo gelatinoso dell'Amalgamate sembrò tremolare.

L'albero rise di lei mentre inciampava sulle sue radici coprendosi il volto con le braccia sottili.

Le foglie rosse a forma di mano sembrarono applaudire quando le radici di Flowey si chiusero attorno a lei nel vano tentativo di proteggerla.

_Ciao ciao piccola Frisk._

Frisk riuscì solo a intravedere, fra le fessure delle sue dita, l'Amalgamate che le si lanciava contro, invece non riuscì a vedere per niente la palla di fuoco che lo colpì, e non vide nemmeno la seconda, che decretò il colpo di grazia per l'orribile creatura.

L'inumano lamento si potrasse per qualche secondo, diventò sempre più flebile fino quasi a sembrare l'urlo di un neonato e poi si fermò, e il silenzio scese pesante nelle Rovine.

Le radici dell'albero sembrarono ritirarsi mestamente quando Frisk riaprì gli occhi sulla figura che, preoccupata, correva verso di lei con una certa urgenza.

Il mostro dalle fattezze di una capra disse con una voce preoccupata che sapeva di miele:

"Ti senti bene, bambina mia?".


	6. Immune.

_-Corri Frisk!_  
 _E tu corri. Spaventata e con il cuore in gola_.  
 _E ti sembra assurdo, che la cosa di cui tu hai più paura in questo tipo di mondo siano proprio gli esseri umani_ _._  
 _Ti chiedi che cosa diavolo vogliono da voi. Se tu fossi stata un'adulta e insieme al tuo gruppo avessi trovato altri esseri umani li avresti accolti con te, dopo tutto in questo mondo i sopravvissuti devono restare uniti se vogliono vincere contro la malattia._  
 _Ma sembra che non la pensino come te: tutti coloro che hai incontrato hanno sempre cercati di ucciderti o catturarti._

_I due uomini che ti stanno inseguendo sono grandi e grossi e hanno l'aspetto di cacciatori in tutto e per tutto, con le braccia grandi e muscolose grandi come tronchi d'albero e i visi duri e barbuti._   
_Il sibilo di una freccia precede il bruciore che ti pervade l'orecchio e la guancia. Un grido strozzato scappa dalla tua gola. Ti guardi indietro con il cuore che batte a mille: si stanno avvicinando. Uno di loro brandisce un coltello di dimensioni spropositate._   
_È meglio che guardi davanti, Frisk._   
_Salti una radice che spunta dal terreno e guardi l'infinita distesa d'alberi dinanzi a te. Non ci sono posti in cui nascondersi._

_-Avanti ci siamo quasi!_   
_Senti gli uomini gridare a pochi passi dietro di te._   
_Un singhiozzo ti scuote il petto._   
_Dov'è Chara? L'avranno preso?_   
_L'avranno ucciso? Oppure sarà riuscito a scappare?_

_Ti senti tirare indietro così improvvisamente che ti manca il respiro e ti senti come se stessi per soffocare. Ti hanno preso per la maglietta._   
_-Certo che corri veloce._

_No no no non di nuovo! Non puoi lasciarti prendere di nuovo!_

_Devi scappare...!_  
 _Ma ti hanno già immobilizzato. Uno di loro ti butta a terra fermandoti le braccia dietro la schiena con tutto il peso del suo corpo. Gridi in cerca d'aiuto_ _, la gola che fa malissimo._  
 _-Prendi la corda, prima che le venga la cattiva idea di provare a dimenarsi ancora._  
 _Subito ti senti sollevare e poi qualcuno fa passare qualcosa di spesso e ruvido sui tuoi polsi, e poi intorno alle caviglie._  
 _Non riesci a vedere quasi niente: la vista è offuscata dalle lacrime. Continui a gridare. Ma sai che nessuno verrà in tuo soccorso._  
 _Cerchi subito di liberarti ma le corde sono così strette da fare male._  
 _Aiuto! Gridi. Qualcuno mi aiuti!_  
 _-E falla stare zitta!_  
 _Un colpo alla testa ti offusca i pensieri e ti stordisce abbastanza da farti cadere in avanti_ ,  _inerme._  
 _-Andiamo alla base, a quest'ora gli altri tre coglioni avranno preso l'altro._  
 _Uno di loro ti carica sulle spalle come se fossi un sacco di patate._  
 _Preghi che lui non sia stato preso._

_Quando arrivate a quella che hanno chiamato "base" -un mucchio di casette mal disposte-, ormai siete fuori dal bosco e ti senti lo stomaco sotto sopra._   
_Chiedi all'uomo che ti sta portando se può farti scendere un secondo._   
_Ti risponde con una risata ruvida come carta vetrata._   
_Gli dici che potresti vomitargli sul giubbotto da un momento all'altro._   
_-Provaci e ti spacco la testa con queste mani._   
_Uno di loro si allontana per andare a "fare rapporto" mentre quello burbero ti deposita per terra senza tante cerimonie, aspettando il suo ritorno, presumibilmente._

_Ne approffitti per guardarti un po' intorno, e ti sorprendi della piccola comunità che questi bruti sono riusciti a costruire: "la base" è composta da piccole case di legno e un paio di mattoni, tutto molto grezzo, intervallati da tende vecchie e logore, il tutto è circondate da una recinzione come protezione dagli infetti. Delle guardie stazionano ad ogni entrata, e probabilmente spetta a loro il compito di eliminare gli Amalgamates che si avvicinano. Ti chiedi se hanno scoperto il loro punto debole._  
" _Quel ragazzino è un osso duro, pensa un po' che ha atterrato Kaleb a mani nude._ _"_  
 _L'altro grunisce._  
" _Quando l'hanno preso?"_  
 _"Quasi tre ore fa. Il capo m'ha fatto una lavata di testa per il nostro ritardo._ _"_  
" _Gliele hanno date di santa ragione_ _al ragazzo eh?_ _"_  
"O _h ci puoi scommettere, l'hanno usato come sacco da boxe_ _;_ _prendersela con un ragazzino, bah!_ _" L'uomo sputò a terra._  
" _Se_ _fossi stato messo KO da un moccioso l'avrei fatto anch'io eccome!_ _"_  
 _Ridono. Intanto senti che potresti vomitare per davvero_  
 _L'hanno preso e l'hanno picchiato._  
 _Chara..._  
" _E con questa qui?_ _" Uno di loro fa un cenno con la testa verso di te._  
"P _er ora la mettiamo insieme all'altro poi il capo deciderà._ _"_  
 _Ti slegano rudemente le caviglie e ti legano le mani davanti, almeno ora è più comodo._  
" _Azzardati a provare a scappare e il tuo amico fa una brutta fine._ _"_  
 _È una minaccia inutile: non saresti mai scappata senza di lui._

_Ora che puoi di nuovo usare le mani, p_ _er prima cosa controlli se c'è un bernoccolo dove ti hanno colpito: c'è._   
_Poi ti spalmi via il sangue coagulato dalla guancia. I capelli ormai sono appiccicati insieme nel punto dove il sangue è sgorgato dall'orecchio, e non provi neanche a toglierlo._

_Ti portano ad una delle poche case di mattoni e dopo aver aperto la porta di pesante legno di quercia ti ci sbattono dentro. Senti subito il lucchetto scattate all'esterno._   
_C'è solo un raggio di luce ad illuminare tutta la vuota, piccola stanza, ma ti basta per scorgere la figura riversa sul pavimento._

_-Chara...!_   
_Lo dici come un lamento mentre corri al suo fianco._   
_È ancora legato alle caviglie e alle mani come lo eri tu prima._   
_È steso su un fianco e sembra svenuto, ha uno zigomo gonfio e violaceo, il labbro spaccato e il naso coperto di sangue secco._   
_In più ha un taglio alla testa che ancora sanguina._   
_Piangendo, gli pulisci il viso con la manica, stando attenta a non fargli male. Lo chiami debolmente._   
_Per prima cosa ti sforzi di slegargli le caviglie, ma non saresti abbastanza forte nemmeno con le mani libere._   
_Quegli idioti non hanno pensato a perquisirti, e così frughi nelle tasche alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile._   
_Tutto ciò che trovi è una bandana, e ti maledici per far portate sempre tutto a Chara. E loro gli avranno preso lo zaino._   
_Con molta fatica riesci ad appoggiarlo al muro, così che stia seduto mentre gli tamponi il pezzo di stoffa sulla ferita sanguinante e finisci di pulirgli il viso. Anche senz'acqua riesci a rimuoverlo quasi tutto lasciando scie scure sul suo volto._   
_Poi gli alzi la maglietta, sapendo già che troverai un grande livido sullo stomaco._   
_M_ _a c'è anche qualcos'altro: nascosto nella fibbia della cintura c'è il coltello che Chara porta sempre con sé. Sussurri un ringraziamento a qualcuno di non specificato._   
_Decidi di non tirarlo fuori, anche se slegassi le corde, non riusciresti a scappare con Chara in quelle condizioni._   
_Poggi le mani sul suo petto, avvicinandoti per sentire il suo respiro: è regolare. È un buon segno._   
_Senti il suo cuore battere sotto le tue mani ormai intirizzite dalle corde._   
_Ti viene ancora da piangere al solo pensare a cosa avresti fatto se lui fosse morto._   
_Ti prego, Chara, svegliati..._   
_Sussurri fra le lacrime._

_E lo senti muoversi sotto i palmi._  
 _Alzi gli occhi al suo viso e incontri i suoi occhi scarlatti._  
 _-Fragolina..._  
 _Dice con quella sua voce soffice come pane appena sfornato._    
 _-Hai del sangue fra i capelli._

-

Frisk aprì gli occhi nella semioscurità della stanza, percependo come prima cosa la morbidezza del letto e il profumo di pulito delle lenzuola.  
Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva dormito in un letto.   
Con una lentezza infinita strisciò fino al bordo, fissando la fetta di torta posata amorevolmente su un piatto di porcellana bianca sul pavimento.  
Accese la lampada e lo prese.   
Mangiò piano, gustando a ogni boccone la dolcezza della cannella e del caramello, accolse sorridendo il pizzicore alle giunture della mandibola che la dolcezza le provocava.   
Le era successo anche quando aveva mangiato le fragole -ma in quel contesto il pizzicore era accentuato dal sapore leggermente aspro.   
Poggiò il piatto sul comò, vicino alla foto che evitò di guardare.   
Poi camminò in circolo per la stanza per qualche minuto, constatando con piacevole sorpresa la completa guarigione della caviglia.   
Quando si sentì pronta, uscì e raggiunse Toriel in salotto.

La trovò comodamente seduta sulla poltrona immersa nella lettura, e avvertì un piavevole calore al petto, sentendo ancora una volta di poter chiamare quel luogo "casa".

"Oh, hai dormito bene, bambina mia?"

La sua voce aveva lo stesso sapore della sua torta; Toriel parlava sempre pacamente e scandendo chiaramente le parole, come se costruisse, frase per frase, una gabbia d'affetto soffocante da cui Frisk non sarebbe potuta fuggire, e aveva un comportamento materno talmente ossessivo che sembrava fosse nata appositamente per quello, non c'era aspirazione nel suo sguardo, che si illuminava solo alla vista della bambina.

Con mani delicate, Toriel controllò le ferite di Frisk, che si sentì imprigionata nelle sue amorevoli e apprensive cure.   
La donna sembrava quasi pensare che la bambina fosse composta dello stesso materiale del suo servizio da thè finemente decorato, così ben fatto che si poteva quasi vedere attraverso le tazze bianche e rosa pallido; non le spostava mai dalla credenza per la loro incredibile fragilità.

Frisk sedette ai piedi della poltrona, godendosi il tepore mite e piacevole del fuoco magico e assaporando quel momento di tranquillità.  
Mentre si divertiva a toccare il fuoco tiepido con le manine, chiese a Toriel notizie di Flowey: non aveva più rivisto il fiorellino parlante dal giorno in cui la donna l'aveva presa con sé.   
Toriel rispose moderando attentamente le parole:

"Lui non si fa mai vedere qui. È sempre lì fuori a tenere lontani gli Amalgamates. Anche se spesso alcuni riescono ad arrivare fino a qui."

Con estrema cautela, Frisk domandò il quesito che aveva sopresso per giorni: chiese se poteva uscire, per andare a ringraziare Flowey per il suo prezioso aiuto.  
Toriel non sembrò sorpresa da questa sua richiesta, e nonostante fosse di per sé una persona protettiva, concesse a Frisk di uscire per qualche ora, raccomandandole di telefonare con il cellullare che le aveva affidato il primo giorno e con la promessa da parte della bambina di tornare a casa immediatamente in caso di pericoli.  
Frisk rispondeva meccanicamente con "Si, mamma." ogni volta che Toriel prendeva fiato fra una raccomandazione e l'altra.

Toriel le scoccò un bacio sulla testa e le disse ancora una volta di fare attenzione, dopo di che Frisk partì spedita.  
Era una bambina ragionevole, e così non si allontanò troppo, ma si sedette ad aspettarlo nella stanza in cui aveva trovato il coltello, che era la più protetta.

Poco dopo, il fiore la raggiunse e si sistemò di fronte a lei, squadrandola dal basso.  
Frisk non disse niente e sorrise.  
Flowey incurvò il suo stelo e sembrò si stesse rilassando, sorridendo a sua volta.

La bambina era intelligente, di questo Flowey se n'era accorto subito, e così quando cominciò a raccontare rispondendo ad una muta domanda, sembrò che lei avesse già intuito tutto.

"Sai, prima anch'io ero un mostro. E uno molto forte, anche. Un Boss Monster.  
"Nonostante fossi solo un bambino sapevo che crescendo sarei diventato forte anche più di mio padre."

Sorrise, lo sguardo perso chissà dove.

"Ma il destino ha voluto diversamente, sono morto e ora eccomi qui: il risultato di un esperimento andato storto.  
"Non posso più provare sentimenti, sai? Vedi, molto spesso la gente pensa che i sentimenti e le emozioni siano la stessa cosa, e beh, si sbagliano.   
"Le emozioni sono semplici riflessi ad uno stimolo, durano poco tempo, gioia, rabbia, paura, malinconia... anche se lievemente, tutte queste cose posso provarle.  
"I sentimenti invece sono qualcosa di più oscuro e misterioso, sono frutto della nostra esperienza privata e sono più duraturi, delle volte possono durare settimane, mesi, anni. Odio, fiducia, compassione, tristezza, pietà e  _amore..._    
"Per me non significano nulla. I sentimenti sono stati d'animo, e come posso provarli io, che un'anima non l'ho più?"

Parlò sembrando qualcun altro, con una voce che non era la sua, era gentile, gioviale e triste, e gli occhi scuri sembrarono lampeggiare, diventando per un secondo chiari, come quello di Toriel, e ritornando immediatamente del colore dell'oscurità.

Frisk ascoltò tutto attentamente, non emise nessun suono nemmeno quando le lacrime presero a scorrerle sulle guance.

"La donna che ti ha accolta, Toriel, lei una volta era mia madre. Anche lei è un Boss Monster, e vedi, questi tipi di mostro non invecchiano finché non invecchia anche la loro prole.   
"In poche parole, l'ho condannata a continuare a vivere in questo mondo, per sempre."

Flowey non aveva raccontato nemmeno la metà delle cose che aveva da dire, delle cose che Frisk avrebbe voluto sentire, ma a lui sembrò di aver parlato abbastanza, perché il suo sguardo vacuo tornò lucido e allungò il suo stelo, come se avesse capito di essersi esposto troppo e fosse pronto a combattere, proprio come certi serpenti prima di attaccare.

Frisk per prima cosa lo ringraziò, per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei, per tutto quello che stava ancora facendo per Toriel e per averla incontrata di nuovo.   
Lo sguardo del fiore si indurì, e pronunciò lentamente queste parole, quasi sputandole:

"L'ho fatto per quella."

E con un cenno indicò l'avambraccio di Frisk.

Con orrore la mano della bambina corse prima al punto indicato, e poi al coltello nascosto sotto la maglietta.

"Io lo so che sei stata morsa. E so anche che non ti sei trasformata."

Lui annuì, come a confermare i suoi pensieri, e incatenò i suoi freddi occhi scuri in quelli castani e caldi della bambina.

"Devi andartene dalle rovine."

Le sue parole rimasero sospese in aria come una nube di veleno anche dopo che fu scomparso.

 


End file.
